In general, an air intake apparatus including a plurality of valve bodies is known. Such an air intake apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-1847, for example.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-1847, there is disclosed an air intake apparatus including four valve bodies arranged in respective four air intake pipe portions, rotated between their open positions and closed positions, a shaft that rotates together with the four valve bodies, and a common actuator that are connected to one end of the shaft and rotationally drives the four valve bodies. The four air intake pipe portions are provided with sealing surfaces with which the valve bodies come into contact at their closed positions. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-1847, the four valve bodies are rotated between their open positions and closed positions, whereby the air intake path length of the air intake pipe portions is changed, and the air intake efficiency is improved. Although not specified in the aforementioned patent document 1, this air intake apparatus is conceivably configured (designed) such that the four valve bodies come into contact with the corresponding sealing surfaces at the same timing when the common actuator rotates the four valve bodies from their open positions to their closed positions.